


Love is only a feeling

by signore_whorechata (The_Wayward_Orphans_101)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/signore_whorechata
Summary: Arthur never thought he was easy but, the way Alejandro rolled his hips into him and the car rocked, it dawned on him that maybe it was just Alejandro that made him easy.
Relationships: 2!PAmerica/England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Love is only a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Mint chocolate smut. Lol this is all Allie's fault, and who am I to not write car sex? 
> 
> Anyways sorry I haven't posted the second part of the VKS fic, I get distracted easily and school is h a r d. It should be out soon!
> 
> Also, yes the title is the song by JoeyBada$$. You should listen to it while reading uwu 
> 
> Edit: made minor fixes at the end, forgot he was on his chest not his back lol

“So, how’d the ride go doll?” Alejandro asked, a twinkle in his red eyes as he leaned into Arthur. He smirked at the flush building under Arthur’s pale cheeks, and heat started to pool south when he pressed Arthur against his favorite classic. Green stared at him, the heat in them goading Alejandro in gripping of Arthur’s hips, heart thumping harder as Arthur bit his lip.

“Not bad, speedster,” Arthur said, eyes dropping to Alejandro’s lips, “but I wonder what other ride we could take.”

Alejandro let out a rakish laugh before leaning down and taking Arthur’s lips with his, slipping past his lips and twisting with his tongue. His hand around Arthur’s hip squeezed, loving the way he moaned into the kiss. He pulled away, panting. Red and green clashed as they both breathed, the silence stretching between them until Alejandro spoke up.

_“I know just the place.”_

* * *

Alejandro moaned, watching the way Arthur’s white ass kept bouncing against him, toes curling as Arthur’s slick hole swallowed him whole. They were parked on a cliff overlooking the city, one Alejandro _knew_ never had visitors around this time, hidden away by the nearby trees and shrubs. He had Arthur bent over the hood of his car, legs spread apart to fit Alejandro.

They’d been at this for the past few minutes, Alejandro speeding up and slowing down his thrusts at random intervals causing Arthur to cry out. Alejandro burned this into his memory, never wanting to forget the pretty sight of Arthur’s flushed ass, red from the slaps he had given, his arched back and his shirt pushed all the way up, and the way his hands struggled to keep him himself grounded. He was glad they were soulmate, the thought of doing this, such a perfect moment, without their colors matching, would’ve broken something in him. Thankfully since they _were_ soulmates, much to the displeasure of that prick blond, he’ll never have to worry about it.  
  
“F-Fuck…! Alejandro I’m so close-“Arthur groaned out, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt those calloused palms around his waist tighten, surely leaving marks, and whined when Alejandro started to pound against him harder. The foreign sound of skin against skin, squelching slick, clothes rustling, car _rocking_ , among the soft creaks of bugs and wildlife around them, made it all the more exciting. When Arthur had agreed to this date, he wasn’t planning on going all the way so soon, but with the way his prostate was getting abused, the time Alejandro had spent fingering him open in the back seat and rimming him, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Just h-hang in there doll face, ‘m gonna make ya see white soon-“ Alejandro grunted out, rutting against that plush ass, on a mission to feel Arthur tremble around him again, and rewarded he was when Arthur started to cry out at the assault on his prostate. He started to chant Arthur’s name as he squeezed his eyes closed, feet digging into the ground as he sped up again and pounded against Arthur. One hand left Arthur’s waist and gripped his leaking dick, the other settled on top of Arthur’s lower back, shoving him down more keeping him in place as his hips started to stutter. White was starting to take his vision over as he felt the building pressure in his groin, and tingling crawl up his legs. His hand started to pump Arthur’s cock, trying to keep in time with his thrusts but he couldn’t get it. It didn’t matter how sloppy that handy was because within a few strokes Arthur tightened around him and gave a low moan as he spilled all over Alejandro’s palm.

The sudden tightening over his member was what did it for Alejandro, who pumped erratically into Arthur before stilling, balls deep, and shook as he spilled into the condom. They stayed like that for a while, both of them panting heavily, Alejandro taking his time to place kisses all around Arthur’s neck and back. Arthur hummed, enjoying the flutter of kisses, and the feeling of his arms soothing any areas that might’ve received too tough treatment. 

“Alejandro?” Arthur asked, surprised at the raspiness of his own voice.

“Yes?” Alejandro asked, not stopping from kissing Arthur’s back. Arthur couldn’t see his face like this, but he was glad he could hear how he wasn’t the only one as badly affected.

“I think we should take a better ride on your bike.”

Alejandro laughed, and Arthur knew that the shudder that went through him had nothing to do with the breeze. Alejandro slowly pulled out, taking his condom off and tying it shut before throwing it into a garbage bag, gently moving Arthur off his chest and sitting him up towards him. He shrugged off his jacket before wrapping it around Arthur, then gripped his chin tilting it up and placing another filthy kiss on them, breaking away and resting his forehead against Arthur’s.

“Oh doll, we’ve got _plenty of places to ride._ ”


End file.
